


Dexterity

by wanderingsmith



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-01 00:03:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13986159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderingsmith/pseuds/wanderingsmith
Summary: Micro-Mice





	Dexterity

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I ain't got no money, and nobody'd be daft enough to pay me for this. As it is thought, so let it be said; you make the toys, I play with 'em.

Eyes flicking busily over three data streams he was scanning through while keeping track of the CCTV feed holding a suspected drug-dealer on a supposed holiday which 005 was soon going to interrupt, Q finally spared a thought to speak toward the presence he’d been feeling at his back, “May I be of service, 007?”

“I was about to comment on the child-size mice you’re using,” Q’s attention was distracted by the faintest of breathless edges in the words, though he still had to keep up with the documents flowing by his displays so he didn’t miss anything, “But frankly, watching you control two in each hand has me glad I’m wearing a jacket that reaches below my waist.. Are you double-jointed, Q?”

It took several heartbeats for interpreting the words to make its way through his mind as the next thing to prioritize. When it did, Q started stopping the streaming so he didn’t mess something up as he hooted with laughter, having to consciously work his fingers through their independent dance rather than having it happen without thought. 

With the work halted, he turned around, grinning even harder at finding the man’s usually chill eyes actually as heated as his words implied. “I’m not double-jointed, I’m afraid, 007,” he smirked at distant memories he hadn’t visited in a long time, “It would have come in handy a few times if I were.” 

Barely resisting letting his eyes drop to that mentioned waist, he tried to remember how to put on that look of faked innocence that David used to hate, “When I discovered there were such a thing as micro-mice, it occurred to me that with a little training, I could double my speed in some situations,” he shrugged, blanking his face in purity as he blinked quickly, adding a slightly higher pitch to his voice for good measure, “Turns out I have quite dexterous fingers.” Keeping the dirty thoughts in his mind from coming through in a lewd smirk was EVER so hard with the way MI6’s top seducer was *staring* at *his* hands!! 

It was even harder when distinctly dilated eyes met his with a smirk.

Q’s grin turned to a leer, “And for the record, 007, I’m not child-sized in any way.”

Bond’s nostrils flared, unblinking stare darkening and Q just smirked harder before winking and turning back to his work.

“Quartermaster.. could I tempt you into going for supper?”

Q turned back around again, more serious, to stare hard at the agent, “Not been fucked for a while, 007?”

Bond stared back, blank mask in place, “Try ‘never’,” his lips twisted in brief non-humour, “At least not the way you mean.”

Q quirked the same grimace, speaking quietly, “I would never mean it any other way.”

**Author's Note:**

> I reckon someone with longer fingers than I (which Q almost certainly does, with his body type) could control one with thumb and first finger and another with last two fingers  
> 
> 
> ...oddly enough, I'm almost positive I wrote this before reading fandomfan's wonderful [A Laying On of Hands](https://archiveofourown.org/works/942452)


End file.
